The present invention relates to a rotary type ozone generating device or ozonizer adapted for use, for instance, in a small refrigerator or the like.
A typical conventional rotary ozonizer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 61-29882 published July 10, 1986. The ozonizer is disposed horizontally and compressed air is generated by a centrifugal fan or Sirocco fan mounted on one side of a motor and is introduced into an ozonizer zone on the other side of the motor remote from the Sirocco fan.
The ozonizing zone comprises a cylindrical stationary electrode and a rotary electrode which is driven by the motor and is disposed within the stationary electrode. An electric discharge space is defined between the two electrodes in such a way that the generated ozone is discharged to the exterior.
However, the ozonizer of the type described above has problems in that since the ozonizing zone is disposed horizontally independently of the horizontally disposed Sirocco fan, the entire ozonizer is large in size, and, furthermore, since the stationary and rotary electrodes in the ozonizing zone are in the form of a cylindrical unit, the diameter of one of the electrodes must be varied in order to adjust the clearance between them (the electric discharge clearance) so that the ozonizer is expensive in cost.